Man in the Mud
by AngieXRosyX
Summary: There's a killer in Arizona. L, Brennan and Booth team up to find who has buried all those bodies in the mud.
1. Chapter 1

**Angie: So I thought of this. I so proud of myself!**

**Rosy: I'm proud of you too my little 15 year old!**

**Angie: SHHHH!**

**Rosy: it was angies bday on Tuesday last week**

**Angie: Yes! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Julie and Sarah (Chris came up with the names xD) were slipping on their T shirts and sandals getting ready to go. They were just about ready for their next adventure. They loved to go play outside whenever they saw each other. Being around the ages of 13-17, they were unusually childish. In fact, today's adventure was going down in the wash by their home in Vail, Arizona to play in the fresh mud. On the way out, they grabbed a container for frogs and a cell phone, in case they needed to call someone. As they climbed down some rocks and Julie slipped, but caught herself before she could get seriously injured. They continued on down the rocky paths, joking about the occasional animal that would scare the crap out of them. When they finally reached the large amount of muddy water, they quickly but steadily made their way towards it. Sarah put the phone and container down in the dry sand, the phone resting inside of the clear container. Then they raced each other into the water. Julie screamed because of the coldness as she got deeper. Sarah laughed at her friend, following her into the deeper water. Julie splashed at Sarah, who just laughed. As soon as Sarah went to splash Julie back, Julie had a horrified look on her face.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, confused as to why her friend looked pale. Julie just pointed behind Sarah, making said person turn. Sarah stared for a moment before she screamed, Julie joining her. They rushed out of the murky water to get away from the floating cadaver.

Brennan and Booth were both exhausted after work and were currently having breakfast at the little diner by the Smithsonian. They were chatting about redundant things when Booth got a call on his cell. It was Cam calling to inform them that they had another case and were expected on a plane to Arizona as soon as possible. Reluctantly the couple got up and went home to pack. They met up an hour later at the air port. Brennan had everything she needed with her and Booth just brought some clothes. They boarded the airplane and were debriefed on the reason why they were going in the first place. In the first class cabin only held six other men other then themselves. They were all wearing expensive suits and were talking amongst themselves. One looked particularly young, he looked to be in his late twenties early thirties. The others looked more experienced. And the way one especially old guy was looking back at Booth suspiciously. Finally after what seemed like hours the young one decided to converse with them.

"Hi I'm Matsuda! Who are you guys, and er girl?" Booth gave Matsuda a glare, but held out his hand.

"Sicily Booth. This is Doctor Temprance Brennan," he said, firmly shaking Matsuda's hand.

"Really? Doctor Brennan? I've read your book!" He said excitedly, sitting down next to Brennan. She smiled.

"That's great to know, considering that you don't look like you would be able to comprehend it at all. No offence or anything." Matsuda deflated slightly but was quick to perk back up.

"That was fast. Usually when she insults people, they get angry." Matsuda merely shrugged it off.

"I'm used to being insulted by someone much smarter then me anyway. This isn't any different. Only he's a bit more brutally honest." Brennan gave him a skeptical look as if challenging the fact that there could have been a more honest then what she just said. Matsuda looked back at his associates and turned back to Brennan and Booth. He took out a small slip of paper and handed it to Booth.

"That will explain everything…" He said, before getting up and sitting back down in his real seat. Brennan looked curious as Booth opened the note and read out loud, but in a whisper to where only him and Brennan:

"Agent Booth and Dr Brennan,

You were both chosen to be representatives for me on this case. Booth, as you probably have heard, I have asked this of another FBI agent that is known as Naomi Misora. I have worked with her some time ago. Brennan, I have read your book in my little spare time and I find the forensic work extremely intriguing, so I have chosen you to help with finding the serial killer. Also, I will provide someone who knows the mind of a serial killer well. I have chosen to communicate with you over computer. The group of people who have had this note given to you is also to be of use to you out on the 'field' as you FBI agents call it. Do not touch any of the evidence when you get there. Wait until given direction to do so.

-L"

The note was typed, making it a lot harder to figure out who actually sent it. Booth looked up at them, knowing how dangerous it was to go by the name L. Matsuda smiled and waved. Then the older man stood and over with a laptop. He set it in front of them. On the screen was a white screen with a large L in old English font. The older man walked away then and allowed the agent and anthropologist some privacy.

"Hello." The voice was altered so differently, but it wasn't difficult to understand what was being said.

"I am L," it continued, the alteration making it hard to discern if it was male or female. Much like the Grave Digger, but much worse. There was more then one voice alteration.

"I have chosen you for hearing about how well you are at solving crimes. Mainly, I choose those of whom I know and trust, but I also look at reputation. Agent Sicily Booth, you served in the military and are currently with the FBI. Last year, you served again for your country and met a reporter and you were seeing each other for quite sometime, but then you stopped. Dr Brennan, you are currently pregnant. Most likely it is Booth's child. You are an active anthropologist and writer. But you already know all of this. I do not feel the need to explain what you already know. I am a very busy person so this will have to be quick. You already know what you are headed for. The killer is going to be cold and calculating. Be ready for anything. The killer will most likely be much like the Grave Digger, but much more intelligent. Do not miss anything. Good luck," and with that, the L on the screen disappeared and it was just white. Booth was stunned. He, a mere FBI agent, got the privilege to work with L.

"I've never heard that much about L. Who is he?" Brennan asked. Booth gave her a look of disbelief.

"He's the greatest detective in the world. There are three. Not sure who the other two are, but L is actually first in the three. Personally, I feel their the same person, but I can't confirm that. To work with L is like being able to stay in the White House for a year like you were the President, but better because he's extremely brilliant," Booth explained looking like all the clowns in the world had just been murdered. Brennan nodded, curious as to how someone could possibly be the best detective in the world.

"Did you know that L has solved over thirty five hundred cases? Can you imagine how quickly he gets them done?" Booth asked, looking absolutely amazed.

"You look so inspired right now, Booth. It's a little scary seeing you this excited over a person," Brennan said, her eyes analyzing the way Booth seemed to react to talking to L.

After the old man, who they soon learned was named Soichiro Yagami, took back the laptop, they waited for the flight to end. When it did, they had to get rooms at a hotel. As soon as that was finished, the sun was setting. Pink, orange and yellow stretched across the Arizona skies. Brennan watched the sun set and was told the crime scene would be examined tomorrow since the flight was long and the time difference was a problem. Brennan and Booth went down to a restaurant that Matsuda suggested. It was a pizza place called Argenziano's. The pizza was superb. In fact, Booth couldn't get enough of it. The people were real friendly in the restaurant and they had wonderful conversation, even though Brennan was confusing Matsuda most of the time. When Booth and Brennan returned to the hotel, they showered and went to bed. They had to get as much sleep as possible for examining the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angie: Sorry, we died. That's why we never updated.**

**Rosy: I was poisoned by a demon.**

**Angie: I was stabbed 37 times.**

**Rosy: soooooo we have beaten the odds and back**

**Angie: and now for our story!**

Booth awoke first to the sound of knocking. He groaned, rubbing the sleep from his face. Slowly, he rose from the bed, trudging his way to the door. Behind him, Brennan stirred, the bed creaking as she rose from her slumber. He pulled the door open to find Matsuda standing there, looking awkward and a bit concerned.

"Hey, sorry to wake you guys, but have you seen B?" He asked, politely, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Who?" Booth asked, sleep still etched into his voice.

"Beyond Birthday, L's successor. The person who is to help us with the investigation. Is he here?" Matsuda started to look even more worried than before.

"Yes." Everyone looked to the bed. The voice was scratchy and rough. A hand shot out from the bed and grabbed Brennan's ankle, who was the closest to the bed. She stomped on the hand.

"Ouch…" Soon, a body followed the hand as she moved away. The body revealed itself to be a man. If he stood up straight, he'd be taller than Brennan, but he stood so slouched over that he was a few inches shorter than her.

"I was simply trying to move your foot so I could get out from under the bed." The look on his face was one of annoyance. He had jet black hair that was unkempt and his eyes were a bright shade of red. His skin had an unnatural pallor to it.

He ran a hand through his hair messing it up worse. He stepped past Brennan and up to the door and Booth.

"How did you get in here?" Booth asked, stepping in between him and the door.

"The vents." Brennan looked down at the ventilation system. It didn't look to be tampered with at all. She looked back at the man.

"You're lying."

"Actually, I don't think he is…" Matsuda stepped in. He grabbed the man's hands and put handcuffs on his wrists.

"What do you mean? The ventilation doesn't look like it has been opened at all."

"Well… you see… B is very… uh… capable. He used to be a serial killer…" This information surprised Booth and Brennan.

"I've never heard of him," Brennan said.

"That's because the case was immediately given to L," B said, smiling sadistically. "Plus, I'm just that good." Booth scrutinized B very carefully.

"What are you staring at, Seeley Booth?" His red eyes seemed to get brighter as he looked above his head. "How interesting." Turning, B simply trudged his way down the hall. Matsuda blinked and shrugged, turning to follow him.

Booth looked at Brennan. "Did I introduce myself?" he asked, confused. Brennan shook her head.

"That was very weird."

Later that day, everyone had met up at the crime scene. B was chained to the van with the longest handcuffs that Booth had ever seen. He was looking around very interestedly. Booth walked to him and crossed his arms as he stood next to him. The eccentric man glanced at him, tilted his head abnormally.

"Yeees?" He said rather creepy like.

"How did you know my name?" The bigger man asked, staring down at the former serial killer.

"I know a lot of things," he said, turning his gaze back towards the large pond. Booth stared at him, a little freaked out.

"So what do you make of the crime scene?" he asked, looking at the bodies being pulled out to be shipped to the Smithsonian.

"It seems more like an organized crime, but it isn't. It's out of boredom. The suspect is big, muscular. Not very smart either," he said, still looking at the bodies.

"You got all that out of the crime scene?" B simply turned away, watching something further off. Then Booth could hear it.

"Blah blah blahblah. Blaah? Blah blah blah. Blaaaaah." Followed by laughter and the sound of someone running into a tree. "OOOOOOW! Whore tree!" two short girls stepped out of the bushes. One was pulling stuff out of her hair.

"Why does everything have to get in front of my way?"

"I hate when bushes move!" The shorter one giggled dementedly. "We should kill them…" She rubbed her hands together in a way that suggested just how devious she was.

"YEAH!" the other said and kicks the shrub. "WOOAH ANGIE PEOPLE!"

The smaller one, Angie, looked up at the people. "WOOAH ROSY A DEMENTED PANDA MAN!" Both of their eyes get comically wide and their mouths gape open.

"Wooooooaaaaah. It's a replica…" B frowned at this, staring above their heads. Booth blinked at them, then started to approach, pulling out his badge.

"I'm Seeley Booth, FBI…" He was cut off when Angie shouted.

"ROSY! THE FEDS! OPERATE DELTA 598! GO GO GO!" They both took off; they dodged Mogi and Matsuda who went to grab them. They ran to the mud hole as fast as they could. Angie slid in the mud, Rosy turned and laughed hysterically. She helped Angie up. The police force was catching up so they didn't have a lot of time to dawdle. Angie scooped up some mud and threw it, missing Yagami. She giggled again, running after Rosy, who was attempting to run and laugh at the same time. As soon as they got close enough to barely touch the girls, they sped up, laughing more. Rosy then jumped up, grabbing an exposed root and launched herself forward, rolling as she landed and continued to run.

Speeding up, Angie ran in front of Rosy and quickly climbed the side of a small cliff. Rosy followed.

"Hmmm nice ass." Both giggled as they finished the small climb. The task force all ran under them while Booth came up from behind.

"Time to split Ange, meet me at 'the place'" after receiving the nod from Angie she threw herself from the cliff and barrel rolled to a stop in front of the task force. She smiled as she turned and ran from them. They all shook off their amazement and ran after her, some of them chasing Angie and the others chasing after Rosy. Rosy ran on the cliff, watching Angie as she ran down below. The men were slowing. Angie glanced up at Rosy and nodded. She laughed as she threw herself into a tree. Quickly scaling it.

With Rosy

The task force was having trouble keeping up with Rosy because she kept running in to small places. Soon she got far enough away that she could easily hide. She rolled into a small hole covered by tall grass and remained quiet.

With Angie

Booth and some of the task force were slowing rapidly, so much so that Angie could easily find a place to hide. She looked around as she jumped off a large rock and dived into some water. She barely made a splash.

Booth and the task force ended up back at the crime scene, having lost the girls. He was out of breath and it was extremely hot outside.

"Where the hell did they learn to run like that?" Matsuda yelled obnoxiously. "They can't possibly be human!"

B was the only one with a pleased look on his face. 'Those two were quite… entertaining.' On the inside he was scheming, on the outside he seemed slightly normal.

"Oh they were human. Not very experienced are you?" Brennan said to Matsuda, who hung his head in shame.

"They were simply using Parkour," Booth said. "It's not illegal unless you're using it in private property." Everyone looked at the direction they had run.

"Wonder if they'll come back," Yagami said. Booth instructed people to get back to work, which they did. Brennan went back to examining the bodies and B went to look at the water. He stuck his finger in it and licked it. Matsuda shivered and moved away from the former killer as quickly as he could. Booth walked up to the hunched man carefully.

"It tastes like…"

"Like a ton of dead people were hidden in it?" Booth said sarcastically. B glared up at him.

"Yes, but also like it would be hard to even detect they were there due to the fact that the mud is so rich. The decay was soaked into the mud and will leave it to be richer than before."

"Right…" Booth said, a little disgusted.

"The killer most likely didn't think of this. I'm assuming he buried the bodies before monsoon season," he said, standing up. He sighed and tilted his head unnaturally again to look up at Booth.

"I think we should identify the victims and head to where they might have been taken." Booth nodded and watched as two of the vans that held the rest of the bodies drove off to send them to the Smithsonian.

"Right. That seems to be the best choice to make at the moment." Booth then instructed everyone to pack it up. Brennan had finished taking samples for Hoggins and was packing them into her case. B and Booth approached her, though B didn't get as close due to being chained to a van. He looked back at the van, then at the handcuff around his wrist. He could easily slip out of it, but he didn't want to be handcuffed and chained any more than he already was. Booth helped Brennan into the van B was chained to. The killer unlocked the back of the van and got in, pulling his knees to his chest once he sat.

"So that's it we can head home now." Everyone piled into the van and Booth drove off to the base they had in Arizona.

**Angie: So that's chapter 2!**

**Rosy: yes we put ourselves in it!**

**Angie: Read and Review please!**


End file.
